I'm not done with you, Beth
by 9thForever
Summary: AU with no Paul. Soccercop smut.


Day in and day out, the grind of working multiple days of 18 your shifts. Supposedly it's easier this way, to work and sort through the cases thoroughly. This was the chiefs idea, to have her work all of the backlogged paperwork that accumulated while Beth was suspended. After months of being promised it would only happen for a few weeks, no more than three total, Beth gave up on hoping for a normal shift. Instead, she went to work and did whatever told, no questions asked. Her mind was too burned out to argue, so that at least kept her out of trouble. Sometimes coffee wasn't enough to make her through the day. The countless images of gruesome crime, mostly murders and rape victims, became impassive to her mind.

Today was particularly hard, the night had made her restless, barely getting two hours of solid sleep. Beth pulled away from the warm body that draped over hers, and dragged her heels to the shower. Steam instantly fogged the glass door as the remnants of her clothing hit the floor. A yawn passed her lips while she stepped into the water. It hit her back first, streaming down along her body. Damn, did it feel nice, possibly the nicest she had felt in a while. Beth showered daily, but today it just seemed to feel better than the rest, like her body craved the heat. Somehow her forehead had pressed to the tile wall, and she closed her eyes, letting her body be engulfed in the liquid.

Either the water was too loud, or she really hadn't been listening, but Beth didn't react to the door being knocked on. Her back faced the door, her head not lifting to see who had entered. The only thing that caught her attention was the sudden change in temperatures, as cold air filled the otherwise hot shower. Before her head had lift from the wall to look over her shoulder, a pair of arms wound themselves around her waist, and a head settled into her neck and shoulder.

"Shit. Don't do that.."

"Mmm.. Do what?" lips surveyed the wet skin of her shoulder blade, dipping into the curve of her muscles.

"Sneak up on me. You know I'm a cop, and my reactions.." Beth murmured into the wall, words fading as she began moaning quietly as a wandering mouth found a sensitive part of her neck.

"An unarmed, naked and wet cop.. Exactly what harm could you do to me?" Not much, if Beth was to be honest with her guest, especially with the exhaustion that was fueling her body. Still, when she was being kissed and touched the way the soft touches on her stomach were, her blood began to race. A moan overcame her lips, a shiver quaking throughout her body.

Alison had a devilish smirk as she swept Beth's damp hair over her shoulder, kissing the exposed neck. She knew the scar behind her ear was one of the most sensitive places on her body, it would set her alive, and not just because of the scar, but found that Beth's weakness was there.

Another moan. Beth didn't know if her knees could take standing much longer, when desire was pooling through her core. Life outside of the tiled walls didn't exist anymore- just Beth and Alison, their bodies pressed together, and Alison taking full advantage of their positioning. Beth's attempted to lean against the wall, but Alison had turned her around, lips pressing to one another. Slow, drawn out kisses, followed by a short chuckle. The longing, darkening of pupils in Beth's eyes. God, did that only add to her beauty. Beth was captivating, and Alison was captivated by every aspect of the woman whom stood in front of her. The space between them disappeared as one of Beth's hands extended, reaching to her hips and pulling her closer. Alison buried her arms around her neck, drawing Beth's lips back to hers.

Soft lips, Alison's, were all Beth could remember as she pulled away, needing air. Yet, Alison didnt seem to need oxygen the way Beth did, as her mouth latched onto a collarbone, kissing a furious trail of lustful kisses along Beth's chest.

"Christ," Beth kept moaning, arms tangling around the other body to pull her close. Lips collided passionately, Alison's tongue taking lead. Normally Beth was the dominant one in their relationship, leading and guiding Alison became natural, probably because of her profession. But not this time, no. She was practically sidelined- without complaining. Beth's eyes fluttered shut, rolling in her head as every thought in her mind went blank as she felt where Alison's mouth had landed next. The pleasure on her nipple was excruciatingly welcomed, moreover needed- wanted lower. Her fingers grasped Alison's waist, head falling against the tile as she melted under the simple touch, but exactly what she was craving.

Beth's body felt incredible under Alison's fingers, sure she had touched her many times before since they'd began dating, but it was always a miraculous feeling, one of which astounded Alison relentlessly. Being able to touch, taste, worship Beth's body made her feel something incredible inside, something that gave butterflies to her stomach. Before Beth could even open her eyes to look at Alison, she felt a flutter sink down through her stomach, knees growing weaker than before. The feeling on her skin was Alison's lips, leaving a beautiful trail down her toned stomach. She was on her knees, back to the water, lips and tongue lavishing the woman whom was quaking in front of her, but not in the ways she wanted.

Pushing the hair out of her face, Beth looked down, words wanting to form but never being spoken, because in that moment Alison had slipped her fingers into Beth's core, erupting a groan of delight. Smirking, Alison began slowly pumping her fingers inside the throbbing muscles, her mouth had been repeatedly kissing the inside of her hips. She'd dance her tongue daringly across Beth's clit, never lingering where the cop wanted, enjoying the jerk of Beth's body when she touched the sensitive areas.

Alison couldn't help herself, her hormones were soaring like a hungry teenagers would be, and whenever she saw Beth the fire inside of her roared uncontrollably. Seizing her in the shower was an opportunity to show the detective just how much she loved her, and wanted her to feel good throughout the day.

Eyes shot open as Alison's lips latched around Beth's clitoris, her tongue padding itself against the sensitive bud, savouring the sweet taste of Beth's body (although mixed with water, she could still taste the sweetness), the pleasure which she was creating. Shaking fingers pushed back Alison's bangs, trying her best to see through the clouds of arousal and enjoyment to see the beautiful woman in front of her, bringing her to this state of arousal. The sight was pure, perfect. Alison was.

The shaking in Beth's legs grew as she closed in on an orgasm, Alison's fingers moving much more quickly, accompanied by her skillful tongue. There wouldn't be much more Beth could withstand, especially not when Alison glanced up, their eyes locking. Beth's facial expression encouraged Alison- her fingers moved rapidly, tongue fighting against Beth's clit, bringing the cop over the edge, gasping out Alison's name. She didn't stand after finishing, though, instead Alison remained on her knees, sucking softly at the extravagant liquids in the other woman's core, all of the pleasure her tongue could grasp at. She'd slipped her tongue into the woman's core not long after the orgasm began rippling through her body, lapping away in a deductive manner.

Beth had began regaining her breath when she lift Alison to her feet, standing the woman up against her as she engulfed her in an embrace. Damn, she couldn't even think straight after that. Somehow Alison switched off the water, and pulled them out and into a towel.

The sensation rippling through Beth was incredible, making her feel as if she was high. She drew Alison into a long kiss, a soft kiss, wordlessly thanking her for the bliss she was in.

"Beth," Alison interrupted, pressing her forehead against Beth's as she stopped the kiss, not wanting to lose their proximity.

"Mm, yeah?"

"I know it's probably silly, but.. I just.. Could you take the day off, call in sick or something?"

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she leaned back, confusion clearly across her expression.

"I want you to take the day off."

"Ali.."

"Please?" Alison's sweet kisses danced along her cheek, taunting her jaw.

"I-I don't know."

"I'm not finished with you, Beth." One long, drawn out kiss was all it took to convince the detective that she was "sick" and needed to stay in bed.


End file.
